


Warming

by Hoodoo



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Affection, Blow Jobs, Cockwarming, Communication, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, PWP, Sweet/Hot, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodoo/pseuds/Hoodoo
Summary: Beetlejuice wants sex; a compromise is suggested.
Relationships: Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/Original Character(s), Beetlejuice/Originial Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Warming

**Author's Note:**

> This is a snippet from a long, ongoing rp betwixt myself and my incomparable rp partner, [beejiesbitch](https://beejiesbitch.tumblr.com/). The same characters can be found in [Heated Clone Orgy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220263) (which is another scene from the same rp).

Beej had been extra attentive tonight: a lingering hug when she got home, subtle and not-so-subtle touches as she ate, teasing kisses to any bit of skin he could put his lips on–-her knees, her wrists, on her stomach, once, after he lifted her shirt–-as he had his head in her lap while she read to him. 

Previously he’d been slowly getting some basic words down, but learning to read was obviously not his priority right now. 

Carmen smiled and with a fake sigh she set the book aside. “You’re flirty tonight. Did Eve stop by with some kind of aphrodisiac?" 

He replied the negative; she was the only thing he needed to make him horny. Carmen laughed, set the book aside, and leaned over him to kiss him soundly on the mouth.

The taste of her set his tongue to tingling and his hair glowed slightly in response. He grinned at her when she pulled back and stroked the length of her arm from shoulder to wrist, then interlaced his fingers with hers. He turned to nuzzle and kiss at her lower stomach affectionately, though his already hard cock throbbed. He could practically taste her on his tongue, feel her slick walls around his shaft… 

"Whatcha think babes? Ya want me between yer legs?” he purred up at her, not daring to let his touch venture lower for worry that he, like his larger and stronger clone, might not have the wherewithal to hold back.

His eyes met hers with sincere adoration heated by desire, and his pupils morphed into star shapes as he contained his excitement.

She brushed her fingers through his hair from forehead to crown, scratching his scalp as she did. Walking her free hand down his torso, she stopped and cupped his groin as she considered the offer. 

His eyes fluttered closed as he felt her nails drag along his scalp. He gave a soft groan of pleasure, cock jumping against her touch. 

“Hmmm … what if I’m between yours?” she countered, giving his erection a squeeze.

“Y-yes …” he breathed, eyes opening half way to regard her with dazed need as his body levitated just enough to be weightless. “Wherever ya want me, babes." 

He bucked a little against her hand as one of his own covered the back of it and held her loosely, brushing the pad of his thumb over her wrist.

Carmen grinned at his neediness. She liked when he agreed to something like this, letting her blow him. She wasn’t _not_ in the mood, but wasn’t overly hoping to get it on tonight either. Sometimes doing things to him helped turn her on, and if not, he would at least get off. She liked making him feel good. 

"Have a seat,” she decided, and slipped out from underneath him to give him room on the couch. “You look good enough to eat." 

The grin on her face and her instruction to sit made him swallow hard and in an instant he was naked on the couch. His legs were spread, cock already hard and aching. The sight of his beautiful lover between his knees telling him he looked good. 

When he complied–-nude, of course–-she settled between his parted knees and looked up at him from the floor. 

Alternating between one thigh and the other, she kissed her way up to his groin. She breathed on his balls and cock, and before she did anything else she stripped her shirt and bra off, just for show. His talons dug into the cushions at that and she laughed, then dipped her head and pressed a kiss to his ball sack, just to tease some more.

Each kiss pressed to his cool skin sent a shiver through him and made his cock bob. When her warm breath slid over his cock and his balls, he couldn’t control the tension in his limbs and he gave a soft whine when he realized he’d once again sunk his claws into his couch. As warm lips pressed against his sack, he jumped and gripped the cushions even more fiercely. 

"Mmnh… yer the one lookin’ good enough to eat babes.” he growled low in his throat as her teasing made his cock feel tight and too hard for comfort. Even as his grip remained steadfast, two additional arms extended from him. One pressed its fingers into her hair gently, scratching over her scalp and gathering her hair loosely. The other trailed his claw tips over the side of her neck and down her shoulder. Beej whimpered softly in anticipation, looking down at her with pleading eyes.

His nails moving so delicately over her skin made her shiver. With her face still pressed more tightly against him than not, Carmen smiled. Very gently, she pulled one of his balls into her mouth, applying just a tiny bit of suction. 

Beej’s legs jumped and the fingers in her hair tightened at that, and she released him with a soft chuckle. She didn’t repeat it on the other one, but slid the flat of her tongue the length of his sack up the underside of his cock. When she reached the tip, it bobbed against her mouth and she wrapped her lips around the head, sucking the pre-come that’d beaded there off. 

She used a hand at the base of his cock to hold him steady as she prepared to take him in fully.

Her heat around his sack as she took his ball into her mouth, and his tip dribbled just a bit with precome. As her warm tongue slid over the other side and up his length, his legs shook with anticipation. The hand in her hair rubbed her scalp in slow circles with his fingertips as he gasped and bucked slightly. He didn’t thrust himself into her mouth so much as nudge against her with a low, needy whine.

Everything-–his expression, half dazed, half hungry, all eager; the tiny movements he couldn’t quite control; the sudden flare of pink through the hair on his chest down to his pubic bone; his cock bumping against her–-made her smile. 

She wouldn’t tease him much longer, but she was compelled to tell him, “I love seeing you like this, Beej." 

Taking the sight of him so excited before her for another second, Carmen finally truly lowered her mouth onto him, swirling her tongue around the head first before loosening her jaw and dropping her head further. She knew sometimes he couldn’t seem to help just giving a small ‘pop’ of his hips, and was ready for it, already controlling her gag reflex if he got impatient this time.

The sound of her voice made him practically melt against the couch. He adored the thought of her enjoying herself as she coaxed all his little noises and twitches from him.

He jolted as her lips lowered on his cock with his tip squeezing into the tightness of her throat. Beej’s hand tightened in her hair as his hips bucked upward, pressing himself balls-deep into the slick heat of her mouth. His legs shook beside her for a moment, and his head tipped back, mouth opened as he moaned into the air. 

_"F-fuck babes that feels so amazing…”_ he hissed, releasing his hold and letting his hips fall back to a resting position. He looked down at her with lust-blown eyes and an apologetic grin. “’m sorry babes, I’ll behave.”

As expected, her lover pushed his full length into her mouth. Carmen kept her chuckle to herself and relaxed her jaw to take him in completely. She let him have his moment of pleasure, and hummed to give him a little more stimulation as he sunk back into the cushions again. 

She let his cock fall out of her mouth for a second, although she kept her lips against his now wet shaft. Maybe she should learn the trick of throwing her voice like he did, so she could talk to him while sucking him off. 

As it were, she said, “It’s okay. You wanna do it again?" 

She ended the question by keeping her eyes locked on him and taking just the tip between her lips once more.

His eyes widened just slightly as she invited him to thrust himself into the heat of her throat again. The hand that rested in her hair was joined by the other as his grasp shifted, fingers threading through her locks to hold either side of her head. His hips rolled upward upward, and he fed his cock into her mouth at a slower pace this time. The heat that surrounded him was too good not to savor, and as he looked down at the love of his afterlife as his cock disappeared between her lips. 

When the edge of his tip sunk down past her tonsils, he held still for a moment with his cock throbbing at the pressure and the excitement of seeing her engulfing so much of his length. Pulling back, he stroked her hair and let her catch her breath. 

"Babes that feels _so fuckin’ good–-_ what sounds good to you?” he breathed, wanting nothing more than to give her the same attention and pleasure that she gave him.

“Oh, this is pretty damn good,” she panted though a smile, not breaking the bridge of spit that connected her lower lip to the ridge of the head of his cock. “Wanna keep going? I love that you love this.”

Beej tilted his head slightly as he listened to her and watched her answer him. She wasn’t moaning, she wasn’t saying that anything felt good for her, and she didn’t suggest he do anything additional. 

That wasn’t like her. 

With a slow, steady breath he adjusted himself a little more upright in his seat and with six gentle hands, he hoisted her up into his lap. His touch wandered her thighs and back and arms with soft, strokes as if searching for tension to knead away. 

“What’s up babes?” he asked softly, his cock resting against her thigh as it began to lose some of its firmness.

It surprised her that he shifted and pulled off the floor so she was level with him again. His hands explored her and that felt good. She wiggled in place in his lap. wrapping her arms over his shoulders. 

“Nothing’s up,” she answered truthfully, although she had the sneaking suspicion he was catching on to her lack of enthusiasm tonight. Not that she was _against_ it … “Were you worried what I was doing felt too good and you weren’t going to last very long? Because I like it when I can make you feel like that. Did you want something different? I don’t mind being here on top, I just have to lose my pants.”

He chuckled a little at her suggestions and kissed her. “Babes, it’s not that. I wanna know if you’re alright 'cause ya don’t seem like you’re getting much outta this,” he clarified. “I can wait if this is all just me, babes.”

Carmen returned the kiss sweetly, and shook her head as part of her reply. “I’m okay. Really! I didn’t mind what we were doing. I like making you feel good." 

The very slightest tilt of his head as he watched her made her realize he wasn’t sure if he believed it. 

"I _promise,”_ she insisted, leaning in to kiss him again. When she pulled back, she continued, “It’s okay if it’s just you tonight. Just because I don’t need anything at the moment doesn’t mean you can’t … if you want, I could edge you, string it out as long as you want. Does that sound good? Doing stuff to you turns me on, so I might be more in the mood if we did something like that …" 

She pulled her fingers down his front, over his belly, to his cock. It had waned a little, but she wrapped her fingers around it and gave him a soft tug.

He didn’t back away from her kiss, and he listened to her suggestions, jumping slightly as her fingers touched his cock again. Her touch was as tempting as always, and his cock stiffened again quickly. One hand slipped over her thigh and his hand covered hers. 

"I don’t need ta come babes, it’s about bein’ closer with you. I could just hold ya 'n t’d be everythin I need Car,” he answered, leaning in to initiate a kiss of his own.

She wanted to insist it was all right, that she was perfectly fine doing all the work and focusing on making him feel good tonight, even if it wasn’t reciprocated. His hand over hers, still on his cock, suggested he was still aroused, but she also knew that he wasn’t just paying lip service by telling her he was okay with not proceeding. 

Carmen decided not to push it. That decision actually made her melt into his kiss a little more. Her lips soft, she touched her tongue to his gently, and let it organically wax and wane. By the end, she was chest to chest with him, and smiling indulgently. 

“I love this. Being against you,” she told him. “We could lay down together …" 

Her voice trailed off for a moment, a new thought coming to her. Spooning was common between them; Beej loved holding her close or having her pressed against his back with her arms around him. They could take it a step further, make it a little more intimate and pleasurable … 

"Beej,” Carmen said, “are you familiar with cockwarming?”

His hold on her body shifted slowly from wandering caresses and strokes to firm embrace as her tongue danced with his in the heat of her mouth. When he let her pause for breath, he found that he was panting as well, though it was all needless for him. The rushing of air through his lungs was comforting, a feeling that he could easily use to simulate life for a moment. 

Her voice captured his attention even as she trailed off. Then she posed a question that made him curious. 

“Cockwarming?” he asked, nuzzling her neck. “Never heard the term before, but it sounds lovely babes." 

He dipped to nibble at her neck for just a moment, playfully. "Just tell me what ya want me ta do 'n I’ll do it, baby girl.”

“We can see how it goes,” she mused, her eyes alight with a bit of a tease. 

He was so eager, she wondered if he’d be able to just be still when they were joined so intimately. Hell, she didn’t know if she could be! Lifting herself up off him to stand up, she offered him a hand to pull him to his feet. 

“Come over to the bed? I know you can just snap and we’ll be there, but I wanna watch your ass as you walk." 

She gave him a slap that was loud but not meant to be painful on his rump, and followed it by a squeeze as she herded him in front of her to the bed. 

Taking her hand as he stood, Beej gave a little yelp of delight as she smacked his ass and squeezed it. He grinned at the idea that she wanted to look at him, and swayed his hips as he walked to put on a bit of a show for her. He wiggled his brow at her as he crawled up into the bed, no shame in sight as he bent and arched his back, balls dangling very visibly between his thighs as he got to the head of the bed and laid down. 

She stripped out of her pants and underwear once he’d climbed up, and settled beside him. 

Her removing her pants and underwear before joining him gave his cock another throb.

"So cockwarming is just … putting your cock inside me but not fucking?” she said. “We just lay together and it’s just nice?" 

Never having put it into words before, the explanation sounded a little weak and silly. She followed it immediately with something that would give him an out, if he wanted. "But we don’t have to. I’m serious about making you feel good. So whatever you want, whatever you want to do, cățeluș.”

He grinned when she explained what she’d suggested. Her immediate half-dismissive follow-up made him smile, and he leaned to kiss her and cup her cheek.

"Baby girl, you’re inviting me to put my cock inside that hot little pussy? Whether I’m moving or not that sounds amazing.“ he answered her with a chuckle. 

With six arms, he maneuvered the two of them so that she lay against him as his little spoon. Two arms angled her hips and held her top leg upward. His cock was lubricated for her with a thought, and he carefully eased his length into her, keeping her held to him comfortably to minimize his urge to rut into her heat. The moment his cool shaft slid inside her, he shivered and gave a soft moan beside her ear. 

"Ahh yeah baby. How’s that feel for ya love?” he asked, wrapping all of his arms snuggly around her to keep her pinned in place with his hard shaft pressed tight into her pussy. 

He kissed along her shoulders and nuzzled at the back of her neck sweetly, trying hard not to move.

Held against the solid bulk of him, cradled comfortably by multiple arms, Carmen let him adjust their positioning. His hands lifting her leg so he had access to her groin, she dropped a hand to her pussy to help guide him in, and she gasped as the cool length of his cock filled her. 

The sensation made her automatically arch her back away from him for a moment, creating more friction, but with concentration she relaxed. She settled more securely into pelvis; as she learned the limitations of the position she let her leg fall instead of being hooked atop his. That made her pussy tighter, and she couldn’t help but squeeze around him for a second. 

Beej’s lips and the tips of his fangs tickled the nape of her neck, and his voice right behind her ear buzzed even more ticklishly. She wiggled a little in response, which ground further her down onto his cock.

This had been her suggestion, but she hadn’t realized the urge to move would be so strong. 

“This is so good,” she groaned, and made a conscious effort to think of something else to keep her mind occupied: the fire dancing in its pit, how much tedious work she had to do at her job, the deep earthy smell of him that enveloped her that she loved so much. 

Gradually, she managed to relax even more and stop tightening her pussy on his cock.

Each squeeze around his cock from her pussy made Beej shiver and grip her more tightly. He gave a soft hiss against the nape of her neck as his throbbing shaft was clutched by the slick heat of her cunt. His hands held her close as his breath hitched, regardless of his lack of need for oxygen. 

The sweet little wiggle she gave on his cock as his teeth and voice made her ground herself lower on his cock, and her soft groaning caused his hips to rut forward a few times. He panted softly from with the effort of holding still, trying to avoid just fucking into her for the moment, both because this was her suggestion and he wanted to entertain her and because the heat seeping into his cool shaft from her surrounding walls made his cock feel deliciously sensitive. 

“That’s it, babes … ya feel fuckin’ perfect baby, this was a wonderful idea,” he purred into her ear as she relaxed, clutching less at his cock and making speaking easier to manage.

This was meant to be relaxing. And maybe she could relax if she didn’t have to concentrate so hard on not giving into instinct that told her to move, to create friction, to have the cock she loved so much fill her with come. 

With effort and helped by Beej doing his best not to move either even though sometimes he jerked a little too, Carmen focused on taking deep breaths. This little suggestion may not end as originally planned, but if it felt good and they both enjoyed it, would it be a failure? 

She wrapped her arms around some of his and relayed her day. They made plans for the weekend–a walk in a nearby local park where there was waterfall; she asked if he’d like to bring his paints and create there? There was quick countdown to the next full moon. Little chats of about life together that may seem mundane, but solidified their commitment. Carmen mentioned Eve had said something about a party coming up she wanted to invite them to. 

By deliberately trying not to think about his cock being so comfortably inside her, the pleasure became mellow inside of driving. It was sweet to lay here with him, and her eyelids became heavier.

It was difficult to hold still, but Beej kept in mind that their intent was closeness, not the usual build-up and shattering of chasing pleasure. Carmen calmed herself down slowly, initiating conversation which helped take the edge off of the yearning to rut his cock into her. 

He always loved to hear about what she’d experienced when she chose to share, recreating her experiences in his head and imagining it all. He responded enthusiastically to the suggestion of painting in the park. He wondered if the next time she transformed perhaps she would like a small waterfall to explore. 

As the conversation continued, Beej felt his cock soften and focused on expanding its flaccid length and girth to remain inside her, simply enjoying the heat and the tight press of their bodies against one another. When she grew more visibly comfortable and tired, Beej cradled her close in his arms and tugged the blanket around them more firmly. The night sky took the place of the stone ceiling of the crypt, and he smiled at her in the dim light of the stars with the ambient crackling of the fire. 

“Love you so much babes.” he whispered, kissing her forehead and running the fingers of one hand through her hair.

She hummed her pleasure at his hand in her hair, smiled and managed to open her eyes. “I love you too, cățeluș." 

She always felt secure in his arms; tonight had been a little extra of that. Tucked under the blanket and against him snugly, Carmen finally relaxed completely. It was natural for his cock to lose its stiffness, although it seemed to grow again, making her gasp slightly. She wouldn’t put it passed him to have it wax larger again, and pressed a kiss to his chest. 

By the time it softened enough again to slip from her, she was asleep.

_fin_


End file.
